Magic AU
by Natsuyuuki
Summary: Tempat dimana Wizard dan Elemental bisa bersama di dunia manusia dan membuat 'kontrak' antara satu dengan yang lain.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_**-Vongola Primo-**_

Dahulu kala, disaat bumi belum terkontaminasi oleh segala sifat kotor manusia, hiduplah seorang anak yang lahir dari pasangan _Wizard_ dan _Elemental._ Namanya adalah Giotto Taru. Giotto satu-satunya anak yang bisa menggunakan magis dan memanggil seorang _demon_. Ia memiliki rambut pirang seperti ibunya dan mata orange sunset yang hangat seperti ayahnya. Ia anak yang ceria, pandai dan berhati besar. Ia hidup bahagia dengan orang tuanya dan keluarganya.

Akan tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Pada zaman itu, seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan magis dan bisa memanggil iblis masih dianggap aneh dan tidak lazim. Terutama disaat penyihiran dalam eranya mulai dilarang penggunaaannya. Setiap keluarga, setiap anak bahkan bayi yang baru lahir akan dibunuh jika ia memiliki darah penyihir. Termasuk keluarganya.

Orang tua Giotto dibunuh saat ia berumur lima tahun tepat didepan matanya. Orang tuannya menyuruhnya untuk kabur dan melarikan diri ke hutan. Ia melarikan diri dan melatih sihirnya disana agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Ia belajar sendiri cara memanggil demon dan cara menyegel sebuah kontrak dengan iblis yang ia panggil. Ia lalu mulai melindungi dirinya dengan dibantu oleh iblis-iblis yang ia panggil.

Pada saat Giotto berumur lima belas tahun, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hutan dan hidup bersama dengan teman-teman iblisnya. Mereka lalu mulai membuat sebuah keluarga di pinggir desa terpencil, sebuah keluarga yang pada akhirnya terkenal dengan kekuatan yang sudah melebihi keluarga mafia di Italy pada saat itu yang terkenal dengan sebutan ' _Vongola Famiglia'_ yang melindungi penduduk desa disekitarnya dari kesombongan, ke-korupsian serta keegoisan mafia pada saat itu. Sejak saat itu ia mengubah sudut pandang orang dengan melakukan sihirnya untuk kebaikan, itulah yang selalu orang tua Giotto ajarkan kepadannya, mereka selalu mengajarkan kepadanya untuk tidak menahan dendam terhadap non-wizard ataupun orang-orang yg bukan penyihir. Sampai pada akhirnya Vongola berubah menjadi keluarga mafia yang terkuat dengan iblis-iblis yang sudah menyegel kontrak dengannya menjadi guardiannya , prajurit serta keluarga baginya.

* * *

 _ **-Gesso Famiglia-**_

Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang memasuki corridor menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang guardian dan upacara pewarisan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membicarakan warisan keluarga.

Viola Gesso yang baru menginjak umur dua puluh satu tahun diberitahukan oleh ayahnya-Gesso Secondo- tentang warisan keluarga dari ayahnya-kakeknya- yang sudah lama meninggal.

Keluarga Gesso memiliki warisan keluarga berupa satu set cincin keluarga yang disebut sebagai Mare ring , dan dia sendiri juga memiliki darah penyihir dari mendiang ibunya yang juga merupakan warisannya.

Ia seorang _wizard_. Dan ayahnya ingin ia mempelajarinya untuk mendapatkan guardian yang sepandan dan cocok untuk melindunginya dan melindungi famiglia.

Ia dengan senang hati mempelajarinya. Terutama jika hal tersebut adalah warisan dari ibunya. Ia pergi kehutan membawa buku sihir- _wizard_ \- dan mempelajari cara menyegel kontrak disana , sampai akhirnya ia mendengar ledakan dari arah ia datang. Gesso mansion. Ia segera berlari kesana dengan hanya mendapati tempat tinggalnya sudah hangus terbakar hampir tak tersisa.

Ia kemudian -dengan cerobohnya- mencari famiglia yang bertanggung jawab dan membalaskan dendamnya pada mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya ia kalah dan melarikan diri. Ia melarikan diri sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik. Ia memiliki rambut hijau panjang dan bola mata yang berwarna biru sapphire , ia memakai topi putih besar berbentuk seperti jamur , bajunya berwarna putih dengan jubah putih.

Dan hal yang paling membingungkannya adalah sebuah _pacifier_ orange yang menggantung di lehernya.

* * *

 _ **-Giglio Nero Famiglia-**_

Luce bukanlah penghuni makhluk bumi. Tidak , tentu saja ia tinggal di bumi. Hanya saja ia berasal dari ras yang berbeda. Ia berasal dari ras yang pertama kali datang ke bumi dan melindunginya , ras yang menjaga keseimbangan bumi , serta keseimbangan dunia bersama dengan beberapa ras sama yang datang ke bumi.

Yang kemudian hanya tinggal dua dari sekian ras yang sama yang dikirim untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia.

Mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama , mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi ras manusia yang tetap berlanjut merusak bumi tanpa mengetahui konsekuensinya.

Karena hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa mengontrol kekuatan batu bumi yang sekarang dikenal dengan istilah Tri-Ni-Sette.

Hanya Kawahira dan Luce yang tersisa. Kawahira menolak untuk membantu ras manusia yang tidak tahu diri merusak ekosistem alam , tidak seperti Luce yang membantu mereka sepenuh hati dan melupakan semua sikap buruk manusia.

Kawahira kemudian melakukan eksperiment memecahkan batu-batu tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi tiga set batu. Satu set dot bayi dengan dua set cincin.

Ia mencobanya pada manusia dengan kualitas yang terbaik dan memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan yang lain.

Akan tetapi gagal. Manusia itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang ia dan Luce miliki. Ia lalu mencobanya pada seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan magis.

Dan itu berhasil , akan tetapi satu set Tri-Ni-Sette yang berbentuk dot bayi harus mengorbankan setiap demon yang memakainya. Mendengar hal itu Luce tidak senang. Ia mengambil semua set dan mencari buku sihir –walupun tahu ia bukanlah seorang penyihir ataupun wizard- , ia berhasil mendapatkan cara untuk pergi ke dunia iblis.

Dan ia yang mencari set guardian terkuat untuknya yang bisa menjaga dot itu selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada pengganti dalam waktu dekat.

Dan ia berhasil walaupun ia dan keturunannya dikutuk untuk menjadi _Sky Guardian_ dan harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Sedangkan dua set yang lainnya ia berikan pada teman lamanya yang juga seorang _Wizard_ dan _penyihir_ yang memiliki element terpenting dan terjarang dari yang lainnya , yaitu element langit. Dan set lainnya ia berikan pada seorang pria yang sudah menjadi teman lamannya dan baru memulai sebuah famiglia penyihir mafia di prancis.

Saat mereka bertiga bertemu , mereka setuju untuk menggunakannya untuk kebaikan demi merubah pendapat masyarakat sosialita tentang penyihiran.

* * *

 _Apa kalian ingin melanjutkannya?_

 **{Yes?} Or {No?}**

* * *

 **Oke… Yuuki akui , yang satu ini antara ada dan tiada , antara lanjutkan atau tidak…**

 **In other words… it depends on my thought…**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Time

_**Tiga Ratus Tahun Kemudian di Masa Depan.**_

 _ **-** **Eksperiment-**_

Seorang ibu dan anaknya yang berumur lima tahun sedang melihat-lihat buku binatang di ruang tamu saat suatu ide cukup gila muncul di benak sang ibu.

"Tsu-kun! Mama ingin melakukan eksperiment, Tsu-kun mau membantu Mama?" Tanya sang ibu penuh harap.

"Un! Tsu-kun mau bantu Mama!" balasnya langsung "Tapi apa itu esk- pri- men?" Tanya sang anak penasaran.

"Eksperimen, Tsu-kun," balas ibunya "Eksperimen sama artinya dengan percobaan. Tsu-kun mau bantu?"

"Un!"

Setengah jam kemudian, ibu dan anak sudah berada di taman. Sang ibu menggandeng anaknya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya membawa buku besar. Mereka lalu duduk di kursi taman sambil membuka buku yang di bawa sang ibu. Tsuna yang penasaran mengintip sedikit ke dalam buku, sedangkan Nana sibuk mencari mantra yang sederhana untuk anaknya coba.

"Nah, ketemu!" seru ibunya senang. Tsuna yang sedikit bosan, melihat-lihat sekitar taman saat ibunya kegirangan di sampingnya.

Nana lalu membawa buku ke tengah taman, yang mana Little Brunet mengekorinya dari belakang. Ibunya lalu berjongkok di depan anaknya sambil menunjukkan sebuah halaman "Tsu-kun, apa kau bisa membacanya?" Tanya ibunya

Lil' Brunet lalu mengangguk dan mencobanya "O ha- bita- tio da- e- moni- o- rum cre- a- tu- ris vo- co in hu- n- c mun- dum in ca- e- lo in ig- ne" ucapnya sulit.

Nana hanya tersenyum lalu membacakan kalimat penuh untuknya _"_ _O habitatio daemoniorum creaturis voco in hunc mundum in caelo in igne_ _"_ _ *****_

Dan Tsuna kembali mengikutinya lagi. Sedikit lebih lancar.

" _O habita tio daemoni orum crea turis voco in hunc mun dum in caelo in igne"_ saat Tsuna selesai mengucapkan mantra, di sekitarnya mulai bersinar dari bawahnya terlihat sebuah gambar peluru, kerang dengan senapan dan juga tulisan 'Vongola' di bagian bawah. Cahaya orange dari bawah mulai membentuk sebuah _dome_ di sekitar mereka menutupi seluruh lambang yang ada di bawah ibu dan anak. Di sekitar taman, makhluk hidup serta waktu pun berhenti.

"Araa~" teriak ibunya senang saat ia tahu anaknya mewarisi kekuatan ayahnya "Sekarang Tsu-kun, bilang 'Summon'" kata ibunya yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

". . . Summon?" katanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sesaat Tsuna mengatakannya, sebuah api orang muncul di depan mereka membentuk sebuah makhluk kecil dengan rambut orang kemerahan di sekitar kepalanya.

"Araa~ manisnya~" kata ibunya "Kau berhasil memanggil seekor anak singa, Tsu-kun!"

"Gao~"

* * *

 _ **-Natsu-**_

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh Nana berhasil, Iemitsu pulang kerumah membawa seorang tamu yang mana adalah bossnya.

"Nana, Tuna-fishie~ Papa pulang!" teriak Iemitsu.

"Okaerinasai~" balas Nana yang keluar dari dapur.

Blonde lalu melihat sekelilingnya "Dimana Tsuna?" tanyanya

"Ah! Kemungkinan dia lagi- " kata-kata sang istri terpotong saat lil' Brunet keluar dari ruang tamu sambil menangis menghampiri ibunya.

"Hiks… Mama… Na- Natsu menghilang…"

Nana berjongkok sambil mengusap air mata anaknya "Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi… apa Tsu-kun sudah mencarinya di kamar?"

Anaknya menggeleng lalu ia berhenti menangis "Tsu… Tsu akan mencarinya di kamar!" teriaknya semangat lalu berlari keatas tangga mencari teman kecilnya.

Nana lalu berdiri dan kembali melihat suaminya dan orang yang ada di belakangnya. Blonde yang melihat istrinya penasaran langsung menjelaskan dan memperkenalkan orang yang di belakangnya adalah bossnya, Timoteo, yang sedang berlibur. Jadi ia membawanya ke Namimori. Saat ia selesai menjelaskan, Iemitsu langsung menanyakan siapa 'Natsu' yang anaknya masksud. Brunet hanya tersenyum ke suaminya sambil mengatakan jika Natsu adalah pelindung kecil anak mereka.

Dan itu membuat Timoteo dan Iemitsu penasaran.

* * *

 _ **-Horror-**_

Keesokan harinya, saat Timoteo dan Iemitsu sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, seorang anak kecil turun dari atas kamarnya, melewati ruang tamu dan berlari saat ia melihat ayahnya ada disana.

"Papa!"

Iemitsu yang sudah tahu anaknya akan berlari kearahnya, merentangkan tangannya, menangkap anaknya lalu melemparkannya ke udara "Tuna-fishie~"

Timoteo yang berada tak jauh dari Blonde, sedikit khawatir. Sedangkan Tsuna yang takut ketinggian berteriak saat ia dilemparkan keudara oleh ayahnya "HIIIEEEEE!"

Natsu yang mendengar tuannya berteriak, langsung berlari melesat ke sumber suara, lalu menyerang orang yang membuat tuannya ketakutan "Gao!"

Iemitsu yang baru saja melempar anaknya ke langit, langsung terjatuh, sedangkan Timoteo yang melihatnya langsung menangkap Lil' Brunet yang hampir terjatuh.

Natsu yang mencakarnya langsung mendarat di bawah "Gao! Grrr!" dan menggerang pada blonde.

"Natsu!" teriak Brunet. Ia langsung turun dan memeluk teman kecil tersayangnya.

Timoteo dan Iemitsu langsung pucat pasi saat mereka tahu singa kecil tersebut adalah Natsu yang dimaksud oleh Nana dan Tsuna.

Monster singa langit yang masih kecil. Singa. Langit. Kelas S.

* * *

 _ **Note.**_

Yuuki akan membuat beberapa prompt atau omake kecil sebelum masuk ke Arc. Hope you guys not mind.

 _ **Demon:**_ Iblis kelas atas atau monster biasa. Hanya bisa dipanggil oleh _Wizard_ kelas atas juga, alias wizard kelas langit.

 _ **Wizard (Summoner?):**_ Seorang penyihir elemental, akan tetapi memiliki kemapuan memanggil iblis atau monster berbagai kelas elemental. Jika sudah mahir, dia bisa memanggil iblis kelas atas dan elemental biasa dan juga membuat kontrak. Biasanya lebih sering dimiliki oleh pengguna api langit. Dan sangat jarang seorang summoner bisa ditemukan.

 _ **Elemental:**_ Seorang penyihir yang bisa menggunakan kelas element seperti, kelas langit (hujan, badai, matahari, etc), kelas malam (api malam) dan kelas Bumi (Glacier, Gravity, etc)

 ***(bahasa Latin)** _"_ _O habitatio daemoniorum creaturis voco in hunc mundum in caelo in igne_ _" :_ Wahai makhluk kecil di kediaman iblis, aku memanggilmu ke dunia ini dengan api langit.

* * *

Balasan Review:

 **.9** : Here we go~ silahkan baca~

 **Miyaka Himizuka** : Err… ahaha… Gomen for it. I'm not realize it. And thank you for point it for me =w=||)a /*ditendang*

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko** : Gomen, kayaknya Hika harus nunggu sampe Tsuna besar dulu :3

 **Zara Zahra** : ga sepenuhnya mirip, karena ini AU, pasti ada yang mirip dikit? Kayak tokoh-tokohnya? /*dilemparpiring*


	3. Chapter 3 : The Rain Boy

_**-Rain-**_

Tsuna dan Natsu hanya bisa memandang pekarangan rumah mereka dari jendela. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka bermain, cuaca masih sangat cerah dengan matahari yang tersenyum ceria. Tapi saat mereka masuk ke dalam untuk camilan siang, Matahari sudah bersembunyi dan awan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, menjatuhkannya ke bumi.

Ia mendapat ide.

Tsuna lalu berlari ke dapur mencari ibunya yang diikuti oleh temannya dari belakang "Mama!" teriak Lil' Brunet sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya.

Nana yang sedang memasak makan siang, melihat ke anaknya "Ada apa Tsu-kun?" tanyanya.

"Apa boleh Tsu-kun main di luar?"

"Tentu saja!" balasnya sambil lihat ke luar jendela "Tapi Tsu-kun harus memakai jaket, jas hujan dan payung agar tidak kehujanan dan tetap hangat."

"Tapi Tsu-kun punya Natsu!" balasnya sambil cemberut "Dan Natsu lebih hangat!"

"Gao!" balas sang singa kepada tuannya.

Nana lalu tertawa kecil kepada anaknya "Baiklah, tapi Tsu-kun harus tetap memakai jas hujan dan payung ne?"

"Un!" balasnya.

Nana kemudian mematikan kompornya dan membawa anaknya untuk memakaikannya jas hujan dan sepatu boot serta payung berwarna kuning.

"Tsu-kun, jangan bermain lama-lama. Pulanglah saat makan siang ne?"

"Un!" lalu Lil' Brunet pergi sambil membawa payung dan menggendong teman kecilnya agar dirinya tetap hangat.

* * *

 _ **-Rain Boy-**_

Seorang anak kecil berkepala dan bermanik coklat dengan seekor binatang oranye yang berlarian di samping tuannya, berhenti di sebuah taman. Mereka berdua bermain-main di bawahnya hujan dan genangan air saat sang anak berhenti bermain dan melihat anak berambut hitam yang berada di ayunan sambil memeluk seekor anak anjing dipangkuannya, di bawah hujan.

Anak kecil berkepala coklat dan membawa payung tersebut, langsung menghampiri anak lainnya dan memayunginya dengan payung kuningnya agar tidak kehujanan. Sedangkan anak yang masih duduk di ayunan, masih berada di dalam dunianya dan tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak khawatir jika kehujanan. Ia hanya sedih dan tak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia kemudian sadar saat hujan tak lagi membasahinya walaupun ia masih mendengar suara hujan. Ia lalu melihat keatas dan melihat sebuah payung berwarna kuning yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Hallo."

Ravenette lalu menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat seorang anak berambut coklat memayunginya dari samping. Anak tersebut memakai jas hujan kuning dan sepatu boot kuning dengan seekor binatang duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum malu kepadanya.

"Gao!" binatang tersebut langsung menyapanya saat manic hazel melihatnya.

Anak tersebut tersenyum kepadanya "Aku Tsuna!" sapanya samangat "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi." Balasnya sambil memeluk erat hewan di pangkuannya.

"Ne Takeshi-kun. Apa kau ingin ikut makan siang bersamaku?" tanyanya "Mama sedang memasak masakan miso soup dengan omelet kesukaan Tsu-kun."

Yamamoto yang mendengar ajakan Brunet, langsung kembali murung menundukkan kepalanya mengingat kembali ibunya. Tsuna yang melihat Raven semakin sedih, mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan sedikit sampai di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya "Takeshi-kun. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanyanya sambil malu.

Raven yang mendengar pertanyaan Brunet langsung menoleh kearah suara di depannya dan melihat sepasang manik coklat yang kemudian langsung memeluk sang raven dan menjatuhkan payungnya.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Takeshi-kun. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap di rumahku malam ini dan bermain bersamaku," katanya pelan seraya berbisik "Kau temanku dan kau tidak sendirian. Aku yakin Mama akan senang bertemu denganmu dan menerimamu."

Yamamoto yang mendengarnya lagsung menangis dalam pelukan anak yang memeluknya. Tsuna yang mendengar Yamamoto menangis, membiarkannya dan meminjamkannya pundaknya untuknya menangis walaupun ia pada akhirnya kepalanya kebasahan karena hujan.

Seusai temannya menangis di pundaknya, hujan berhenti dan mempersilahkan matahari bercahaya melalui cela awan di langit. Tsuna lalu mengambil payung yang ia jatuhkan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke Yamamoto "Ayo kita pulang, Takeshi-kun!" senyumnya bercahaya.


End file.
